1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a connector configured such that a block-shaped fitting-side component is fit into a receiving-side component. The receiving-side component includes a receptacle externally fittable to the fitting-side component. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-187302 discloses a connector in which a block-shaped diode connector is fit in a connector housing. This connector includes a projecting portion that projects slightly out of the receptacle of the connector housing as a locking structure for holding the diode connector fit in the connector housing. The projecting portion has a vertical wall standing up outward from the receptacle and a horizontal wall projecting in a substantially perpendicular direction from the tip of the vertical wall. The projecting portion is provided on an opening end side of the receptacle and the projecting end of the horizontal wall is separated from the receptacle. On the other hand, a lock (not shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-187302) lockable to the horizontal wall of the projecting portion from a back side of the receptacle when the diode connector is fit into the connector housing is provided on an outer surface of the diode connector. The lock of the diode connector is locked to the projecting portion of the receptacle to hold the diode connector in the housing.
Since the horizontal wall of the projecting portion is easily opened outwardly in the locking structure configured as described above, a locked state is easily released. This is because it is assumed that the locking structure is fixed by winding a tape around the outer peripheral surface thereof after the fitting-side component is fitted into the receiving-side component. Accordingly, it has been desired to enhance a holding force of the receiving-side component for holding the fitting-side component in order to eliminate the need for tape winding and reduce cost.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to allow a connector to have an improved overall operability.